


Paladin

by Revasnaslan



Series: Keithtober 2k17 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU Where Regris Lived, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: "You're a paladin.""I used to be."





	Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the Regeith canoe <3
> 
> That tag is misleading, cause of course Regris is fine and alive. Canon what canon?

“You’re a paladin.”

At Regris’s comment, Keith frowned a little, brow creasing as he glanced to his right. Regris was perched atop one of the boxes he had been counting, tail tip twitching back and forth curiously.

“I used to be,” Keith said.

Regris’s tail tip paused in its twitching for half a tick, and Keith noticed how his hood shifted as his ears must have drawn back ever so slightly. “Oh… right,” he said. “Sorry, I—”

“It’s fine,” Keith said, cutting him off as he turned his attention back to the datapad in his hand. Kolivan had put him in charge of counting supplies, and Regris had been trailing around after him for most of the afternoon. He claimed he was trying to help, but so far he hadn’t actually been much help. Not that Keith minded—he liked Regris well enough, and he certainly wouldn’t say no to company while he was stuck doing busywork.

For a couple of ticks, the only sound in the cargo hold was the soft swishing of Regris’s tail against the crate he remained perched on.

“Do you miss them?” Regris asked. “Your Voltron friends, I mean?”

Of course Keith missed them. Leaving them behind had been one of the most difficult things he had ever done, and he didn’t know when he’d next be able to see them. He was just thankful he had been getting along with some members of the Blade of Marmora. It helped that Regris was close to him in age, relatively speaking.

“Yeah, I do…” Keith admitted.

“Well, I’m sure they miss you too,” Regris said, interrupting his train of thought, and Keith allowed himself to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
